The invention concerns a window, a door or the like closure, in which at least the panel frame is comprised of metal or plastic profiles. The closure has on its grooved surface or rabbet plane a guide channel open on one side, but has undercut profiles on both sides in the cross-sectional direction for the uptake of a connecting rod which is longitudinally displaceable. The connecting rod found in the guide channel may thus be coupled to a control mechanism adjacent to the open side of the channel, which [mechanism] has a drive member, e.g., a pinion, which is supported in a housing and which can be rotated by an operating handle. Further, the housing of the control mechanism is supported on the metal or plastic profile in front of the open side of the guide channel and can be attached to the latter, for example, by screw fittings. In addition, the operating handle is engaged in form-locking manner with a polygonal pin, for example, a square or hexagonal pin, from the room-side front surface of the panel frame out through a hole in the metal or plastic profile, into a correspondingly profiled engagement recess of the drive member and is held with the latter by means of a screw coupling.
A window, a door, or like closure of this type is shown in EP-A 0 283,659. Here only one mounting space is necessary for the control mechanism of the connecting rod mounting in front of the grooved surface or rabbet plane of the panel frame displaying the undercut profiled guide channel, since it is available in the conventional profile configuration with a dimension of approximatelY 10 mm without anything further. According to this state of the art, at least the metal or plastic profile of the panel frame is provided with a through-hole in the mounting region of the control mechanism. The hole penetrates the bottom of the guide channel in the metal or plastic profile, through which is passed the housing segment of the control mechanism supporting the drive member or pinion. Therefore, only that housing section of the control mechanism (which receives or guides in a longitudinally displaceable manner the ends of a coupling slide bar which is permanently engaged with the drive member or pinion) extends in front of the open side of the guide channel on the metal or plastic profile.
Thus a durable, problem-free function of the connecting rod mounting is assured, if, as in EP-A 0 283,659, the length of the coupling slide bar has dimensions such that at least through its maximal adjustment path, it is longer than the length of the through-hole in the bottom of the guide channel on the metal or plastic profile. The coupling slide bar is provided on both ends with engaging pieces projecting backward from a slot opening in the housing section of the control mechanism guiding it. These engaging pieces may be engaged in the proper engagement recesses in the connecting rod. In addition to this, the housing section of the control mechanism supporting the drive member or pinion is provided with an engagement thread for fastening screws at least on one side, but preferably on both sides, in a plane passing through the rotational axis of the drive member or pinion and parallel to the direction of motion of the coupling slide bar. The thread also engages a round anchor plate for the operating handle supported on the room-side front surface of the panel frame.
As shown in EP-A-0 283,659, it is also known in the prior art how to join insert nuts such as so-called "riveting nuts" for engaging the fastening screws for the round anchor plate of the operating handle directly with the panel frame and to attach the housing of the control mechanism in this functional position, secure against tilting and displacement, by means of overlapping and underlapping spacers as well as a locking screw against an undercut region of the guide channel.
According to the state of the art corresponding to EP-A 0 283,659, however, there are certain inadequacies of the groove technique, if the undercut profiled guide channel of the metal or plastic profile and the housing of the control mechanism for the connecting rod mounting are not precisely conformed with each other with respect to mounting criteria.
Apart from the fact that the mounting of the control mechanism in the panel frame profile is made difficult, it can also happen that the seat of the latter on the panel frame will become loose after a relatively short time of practical use. The operation of the connecting rod mounting is at least made difficult by this.
The primary objects of the invention are to create a window, a door, or the like with a connecting rod mounting of the generic type, in which the groove or mounting of the control mechanism for the connecting rod mounting onto the panel frame is simplified and, in addition, in which the orderly seating of the control mechanism on the panel may be assured permanently during practical use, even when the mounting dimensions on the metal or plastic profile and on the housing of the control mechanism are not precisely conformed.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of part set forthin in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.